Siedzisz na krawędzi swojego siedzenia?
by Lampira7
Summary: Clint niespodziewanie odkrył swoją atrakcję do agenta Coulsona.


**Tytuł:** Siedzisz na krawędzi swojego siedzenia?  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
 **Autor:** sabinelagrande  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/1697147/chapters/3610982

 **Siedzisz na krawędzi swojego siedzenia?**

Pierwszy raz był tak dziwny, że jego mózg nie mógł nawet tego przetworzyć.

Byli na odprawie. Clint zwracał uwagę na to, co się działo, bo zawsze się skupiał na odprawach. Były one szczególnie ważne, gdy Coulson wzywał ich. Dlatego, że nie kazał im przychodzić zbyt często. Nie było takiej potrzeby, kiedy pracował z Clintem i Nataszą, ponieważ trzy osoby to rozmowa, a nie oficjalna odprawa. Jednak jeśli istniał jakiś powód, dla którego Coulson zorganizował odprawę, to musiał być to dobry powód. Nie zrobiłby tego tylko po to, by usłyszeć swój głos.

Niestety, najwyraźniej Coulson wezwał ich na odprawę, żeby wszyscy mogli posłuchać _kogoś_ , kto _kochał_ słuchać własnego głosu. Był łącznikiem Jakiegośtam, który mówił o sytuacji we wschodnim Jakimś-tam-cholernym-stanie — Clint wiedział, kim on jest, co zostało powiedziane, ponieważ oczywiście zwracał uwagę.

Po prostu go to nie obchodziło.

Clint bawił się piórem, stukając w folder leżący przed nim. Dzisiejszą nudną grą podczas spotkania informacyjnego, było wystukiwanie rytmu piosenki i dowiadywanie się, kto ją rozpoznał. Clint wystukiwał „Another One Bites the Dust" przez pięć minut i wydawało się, że Ruiz już rozpoznał utwór. Daniels spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, a Clint był pewien, że mężczyzna uważał, że stosuje kod Morse'a. Spojrzał znacząco na agenta i wygrywał rytm wolniej, bardziej równomiernie, chociaż nie był pewien, co Daniels uważał, że przekazuje powtarzając w kółko O i 5.

Kiedy w końcu Daniels to zrozumiał, Clint odwrócił się z powrotem do przodu pokoju. Pułkownik Colonel Jak-mu-tam-było wciąż gadał i Clint go słuchał, ale dalej mu nie zależało. Coulson był tym, który przyciągnął jego wzrok. Udawał, że jest zainteresowany, ale miał ten wyraz twarzy, gdzie położył palec do swoich ust. Prawdopodobnie miało to oznaczać głębokie myślenie, ale tak naprawdę robił to tylko wtedy, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, jak bardzo chce kopnąć drugą osobę w twarz.

Clint spędził trochę czasu na patrzeniu na jego palce, bo był to interesujący obiekt obserwacji. Coulson miał ładne dłonie z palcami, które z pewnością były zręczne. Clint doceniał je zarówno dlatego, że były estetyczne, a także ponieważ uratowały jego życie parokrotnie. Uważał, że był to dobry powód, aby je doceniać. Podczas, gdy Clint w dalszym ciągu zachwycał się palcami, Coulson zaczął nimi poruszać, dotykając swoich warg i och, sytuacja stała się poważna.

Coulson odsunął dłoń od ust, kładąc ją na stole tuż obok swojego folderu. Naciskał mocno na blat stołu, prawie unosząc się na siedzeniu i uciszając faceta. Wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł z uprzejmego do zdeterminowanego w pół sekundy. Jego język z roztarganiem przesunął się po dolnej wardze i Clint bardzo wyraźnie pomyślał: _Matko Najświętsza, chciałbym żeby ten mężczyzna mnie pieprzył_.

Clint upuścił długopis.

Jego mózg wyłączył się tak szybko, że przysięgał, iż słyszał hałas, gdy ten się nagle zatrzymał. To nie było tak, że nie sądził, iż Coulson był gorący, bo inaczej nie siedziałby tutaj spoglądając na jego place przez cholerne pięć minut. Clint był całkowicie świadomy swoich skłonności do kompetencji i idealnie skrojonych garniturów, ale nawet w zwykłych ubraniach Coulson wciąż był kimś w rodzaju słodkiego tatusia chodzącego na mecze swoich dzieci.

Clint zgadywał, że nie miał dzieci i nigdy nie grał w piłkę nożną.

I nie chodziło o to, że Clint nigdy nie pieprzył się z facetem, bo przecież pół populacji na planecie było płci męskiej i jeśli stosowałby się do tej reguły, to kategorycznie obniżałby swoje opcje co do seksu, co byłoby dziwne, a także lekkim marnotrawstwem. Ale Clint nigdy jeszcze nie był na dole, a nawet jeśli miałby ochotę być posuwany przez swojego partnera, to _nigdy_ _nie spodziewał_ się, że poczuje taką potrzebę w trakcie odprawy.

— Barton — powiedział ostrożnie Coulson i Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż wpatruje się w swój długopis, jakby ten miał mu dostarczyć odpowiedzi.

Prawdopodobnie powinien zastanawiać się, czy Coulson w jakiś sposób wiedział, że miał wielkie odkrycie przed Bogiem i wszystkimi innymi, ale był tak zmieszany, że nie myślał o tym.

Clint wreszcie uniósł wzrok. Każdy się w niego wpatrywał. Okej, to _sprawiło_ , że jeszcze bardziej czuł, że każdy wiedział, co myślał. Wszyscy byli zaniepokojeni i podejrzliwi, sprawdzając pokój tak, żeby pozostali wiedzieli, że przeszukują subtelnie pomieszczenie. Natasza miała rękę z tyłu na krzyżu, sięgając po nóż, chociaż Clint dobrze wiedział, że nie ma go tam, ponieważ Wdowa była świadoma, że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.

A to wszystko? To działo się, kiedy Hawkeye upuszczał długopis i ponieważ Natasza Romanov uważała, że to naprawdę zabawne i rzeczywiście przydatne, jeśli wszyscy by się go bali.

Clint nie prosił jej o taką przysługę.

— Ech, przepraszam, po prostu... — Clint zakaszlał. — Jestem trochę roztargniony. Kontynuuj.

Coulson był zaniepokojony i zdezorientowany, chociaż Clint wiedział, że to nie był wpływ zastraszającej taktyki Nataszy. Spojrzał przez krótki moment na Clinta, ponieważ wykorzystał okazję do uprzejmego ściągnięcia Kimkolwiek-on-jest z podium i zakończenia odprawy, zatrzymując się tylko na pytania i odpowiedzi, które były na szczęście krótkie.

Jeśli Coulson nawiąże do jego zachowania, to Clint powie, że wszystko to zaplanował.

To będzie idealna wymówka.

OoO

Drugi raz gdy się to dzieje, było to ulotne roztargnienie.

Misja nie trwała wyjątkowo długo i była stosunkowo łatwa. W pewnym sensie, to co teraz robił, było najtrudniejszą częścią. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to przejść kilka kroków, aby spotkać się z Nataszą w punkcie odbioru. Niestety, był to środek dnia i najgorsza rzecz jaką mogliby zrobić, to biec jakby sam diabeł ich gonił lub skradać się niczym typek spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

W rezultacie Coulson szedł pewnie, wyglądając zupełnie normalnie, a Clint starał się nie iść swobodnie, bo powiedziano mu, że jego zwykły chód wygląda jakby się skradał. Prowadzili z Coulsonem przyziemną rozmowę, która była całkowicie sfabrykowana. To była naprawdę zabawna gra, starając się wymyślić najlepsze pytania, które sprawiłyby, że ciężej byłoby uwierzyć w daną historię.

Coulson starał się wyjaśnić, jak dostał bałałajkę, co było zemstą za pytanie o córkę Clinta, która skończyła szkołę. To Coulson zaczął rozmowę i jeśli sprawił, że Hawkeye poczuł się staro, to będzie musiał wytłumaczyć się z bałałajek. Właśnie wtedy minęła ich kobieta. Spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła Coulsona było krótkie, ale i tak Clint je zauważył. Kiedy była za nimi, odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się jej na wszelki wypadek, ale wiedział, że była nieszkodliwa.

Clint odwrócił się z powrotem. Coulson przyglądał mu się, więc potrząsnął głową. Musiał wiedzieć, że Hawkeye nie uważał jej za zagrożenie, ale Clint nie powie mu, co właściwie kobieta myślała. Coulson był całkiem gorący w swoim stroju, na który składały się dżinsy, koszula z podwiniętymi rękawami i rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Chciała po prostu go posmakować.

Przez chwilę Clint myślał o tym, że Coulson popycha go na coś... może na jego biurko, albo łóżko Clinta, lub na zielonego Mercedesa, który stał trochę dalej na ulicy i rozciąga go, pieprząc go mocno. Myślał o tym, jak papiery lub materac albo maska pochłaniają jego jęki. Zamykając oczy brał to wszystko, pozwalając Coulsonowi wypełniać go.

Clint prawie ominął swoją kolej. Coulson poradził sobie z łatwością z bałałajką i teraz zostawił Clinta z pytaniem o podróż służbową do Kuala Lumpur, co nie było sprawiedliwe. Clint grał na zwłokę, opowiadając historię o stewardesie, starając się dowiedzieć, skąd do licha miał takie myśli. Przestał myśleć o sytuacji z Mercedesem, intensywnie ignorując ją.

Jednak nie zapomniał o tym.

OoO

Trzeci raz to był problem.

Natasza zajęła się ich wrogami, ale nawet z jej sporymi umiejętnościami, nie mogła rozwiązać problemu z Clintem, który mianowicie wisiał do góry nogami pod sufitem, związany i zakneblowany, przed przyjściem innej grupy bandytów. Radziła sobie z nimi, nie mając z tym żadnego problemu, ale redukując szeregi Ligii Super Złoczyńców lub czymkolwiek oni nie byli, nie zbliżało to ani trochę Clinta bliżej do podłogi.

W porządku. Poczeka.

Ich posiłki pojawiły się tuż po tym, jak Natasza powaliła ostatniego bandziora, ponieważ Natasza potrafiła robić fajne rzeczy, tak jak stanie wśród swoich ofiar, wyglądając imponująco, podczas gdy Clint zwykle spędzał chwilę triumfu wymykając się ze swojego wysokiego miejsca, gdzie urządzał sobie gniazdo, czekając na wrogów. Naturalnie, Coulson był z nimi i podszedł do Clinta, podczas gdy reszta zespołu zabezpieczała pomieszczenie. Patrzył na stopy i kostki Clinta, studiując w jaki sposób są związane. Najwyraźniej z powodu, że Clint nie mógł w tamtej chwili mówić, nie powitał swojego pełnomocnika.

W swojej irytacji, Clint poruszył się, a przynajmniej próbował i Coulson powiedział:

— Spokojnie, Barton.

Położył dłonie po obu stronach ciała Clinta, aby go przytrzymać.

Nie licząc tego, że strony, które wybrał Coulson, to był przód i tył Clinta, więc położył jedną rękę _na jego tyłku_ , a drugą na biodrze z rozstawionymi palcami, które były niebezpiecznie blisko penisa Clinta.

Racjonalnie, Clint wiedział, że Coulson nie próbował go w ten sposób seksualnie nękać. Po prostu chwycił najbliższą rzecz, a jego tyłek był na odpowiedniej wysokości, jak i również miał idealny kształt do łapania. Region bioder Clinta, który był blisko jego penisa, był przeciwległy do miejsca, gdzie Coulson złapał go za dupę. Nawet jeśli starszy mężczyzna planował go napastować seksualnie, co było równie prawdopodobne do tego, by Coulson wyjawił nagle, że faktycznie był z Nataszą od samego początku, to nie chciałby robić tego w ten sposób, a zwłaszcza nie w środku bazy wroga.

Do jasnej cholery, ta świadomość w _żaden sposób_ nie powstrzymywała Clinta od oburzenia. Nie czuł tego z powodu, że Coulson chwycił jego tyłek, bo była to mała sprawa, chwytanie tyłka między współpracownikami. Był oburzony, bo go to podnieciło i co do _kurwy nędzy_. Nie było szans, żeby Coulson lub ktokolwiek inny mógł zauważyć, że penis Clinta jedynie drgnął, chociaż było to całkiem oczywiste dla _Clinta_ , który był wściekły, że był podniecony w tej sytuacji.

Clint powstrzymywał się. Był idealną ostoją spokoju, gdy Coulson go puścił. Będąc zadowolonym, że Hawkeye nie stara się ponownie odsunąć, mężczyzna uściskał go po raz ostatni na pocieszenie, — tylko, że uścisnął górną część jego uda, co wcale nie było uspokajające — zanim nie zostawił Clinta, by znowu wisiał swobodnie.

Kiedy po godzinie wciąż tam wisiał, zaczął tęsknić za ręką na swoim tyłku.

OoO

Czwarty, piąty, szósty i siódmy raz były całkowicie nie do przyjęcia.

Było coraz gorzej. Potrzeba rosła i rosła. Pojawiała się w przypadkowych momentach, rozpraszała go w chwilach gdy tego nie potrzebował, pozostawiając go samego w swoim łóżku z penisem w swojej dłoni, starającego się walczyć z ochotą wzywania imienia Coulsona.

To były zupełne bzdury i Clint nie powinien tego robić.

OoO

Przy ósmym razie, Clint miał dość.

Nic się nie działo. Byli w sali konferencyjnej, czekając na Nataszę, by wysłuchać jej sprawozdania. Clint opierał się o oparcie krzesła, ręce miał założone za głowę, nogi leżące na stole. Coulson po prostu siedział tam, wpatrując się w laptopa. Jego dłoń leżała na stole obok, a jego palce nieprzerwanie stukały o blat. Jeden, dwa, jeden, dwa niczym uderzenia serca.

Clint był w lekko rozpaczliwej fantazji podejścia do niego i pieprzenia się na kutasie Coulsona, jakby miał się skończyć świat, że tak naprawdę nie myślał, gdy spytał:

— Chcesz się pieprzyć?

Coulson spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

— Teraz?

— Nie _teraz_ — powiedział Clint, siedząc spokojnie na krześle i utrzymując poprzednią pozycję, starając się udawać, że nie czuje się upokorzony swoim zachowaniem. — Kiedy będziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest lubrykat i nie będziemy narażeni na to, że Nick Fury wejdzie w trakcie.

Coulson wciąż wpatrywał się w niego, jakby stracił swój cholerny rozum, co Clint uznał za uczciwe.

— Czy mogę zapytać, skąd to pytanie?

— Po prostu chcę się z tobą pieprzyć — powiedział Clint, tak jakby jego serce nie biło szaleńczo w jego piersi.

Właściwie nie wiedział, jak ważne było to pytanie, dopóki nie zabrzmiało i nie czekał na tak lub nie. Nie wiedział, jak to na niego wpłynie. Myślał, że to może być moment, gdzie Coulson głośno karze mu się odczepić. — Czy potrzebny jest dobry powód?

— Chciałbym myśleć, że masz jakiś — powiedział sucho Coulson.

Clint nie miał absolutnie żadnego powodu, żeby powiedzieć Coulsonowi, co tutaj się działo, bo wydawało się, że miałoby to wszystko skończyć.

— Jesteś gorący — powiedział Clint, wzruszając ramionami. To nie było kłamstwo. To nie była nawet część prawdy.

Coulson wziął głęboki oddech, trzymał go przez chwilę, a potem wypuścił.

— Kurwa, dlaczego nie.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Clint, zsuwając nogi z stołu.

Jego fotel odskoczył do normalnej pozycji. To z pewnością niewłaściwa rzecz do powiedzenia, ale był zbyt zaskoczony, aby powiedzieć coś innego.

Coulson uniósł brew spoglądając na niego. Wyglądał na niezwykle nierozbawionego.

— Chyba, że nie byłeś poważny.

— Nie. Zdecydowanie byłem poważny — powiedział pośpiesznie Clint. — Tylko nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę zadziała.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego tak myślałeś — stwierdził Coulson, wzruszając ramionami i skupiając się ponownie na laptopie. — Jesteś gorący.

Clint miał na to świetną odpowiedź, ale oczywiście Natasza pojawiła się w tym momencie.

Nie mógł zdecydować, czy został właśnie przez nią uratowany, czy może wręcz przeciwnie.

OoO

Ale dziewiąty raz i tak się zdarza.

Coulson nie pozwolił Clintowi zapomnieć o tym, co powiedział, co było dobre, ponieważ nie chciał po raz kolejny zadawać tego pytania. Nie nękał Clinta, prosząc go o seks, który został obiecany. Nie wracał do tego, oprócz jednego razu, gdy zapytał:

— Czy chcesz przyjść do mnie jutro wieczorem? — Było w tym zbyt wiele nadziei, żeby było to normalnym pytaniem.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Clint, tylko odrobinę za szybko, by być subtelnym, ale tak naprawdę, Clint zawsze odpowie tak. Zaledwie tydzień dzielił go od wejścia przez okno Coulsona i zaoferowania mu swoich usług.

Już raz to zrobił, ale to był naprawdę inny rodzaj usług.

Było to na tyle dziwaczne, że Clint nie wiedział, jak ma się to potoczyć. Został wcześniej poderwany i zabrany do domu, ale to było pod wpływem impulsu oraz przewidywalne. Wchodzisz do środka gotowy do działania, znajdowałeś wystarczająco solidną powierzchnię, by zrobić, to co było naturalne. Ale Coulson był facetem, którego znał, z którym pracował i szanował. Coś w tym sprawiało, że skacząc na niego chwilę po tym jak drzwi zostałyby zamknięte wydawało się trochę niegrzeczne.

Dlatego wybrał najlepszy strój: „Chcę wyglądać wspaniale dla ciebie, ale nie chcę, żebyś wiedział, ile wysiłku w to włożyłem" i poszedł do Coulsona. Phil pozwolił mu wejść do środka, oferując mu drinka i prowadząc go w stronę kanapy. Ale Clint nie usiadł wystarczająco szybko albo Coulson wziął pół kroku za dużo i nagle znaleźli się blisko siebie, zbyt blisko, by było to komfortowe albo co najmniej zbyt blisko dla prawdopodobnego niezadowolenia.

 _Pieprzyć to_ — pomyślał Clint, chwytając ramię Coulsona. Przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Nie chciał drinka. Nie chciał rozmawiać. Chciał się pieprzyć. To był cały sens, czego Clint naprawdę potrzebował, co _musiał_ mieć.

Coulson na szczęście nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Odpowiedział na pocałunek i trwało to około trzydzieści sekund, aby pocałunek przekształcił się w coś gorączkowego i niechlujnego. A w kolejnych sześćdziesięciu sekundach stał się wystarczająco intensywny, żeby jeden z nich stracił równowagę w swoim pośpiechu uzyskania więcej. Clint opadł ciężko na kanapę, a Coulson opadł na niego. Clint będzie miał potem siniaki na plecach i łydkach, ale kogo to obchodzi. Kanapa była świetna, _naprawdę_ , świetne rzeczy zdarzały się na kanapie. Obrócił się tak, by leżeć na niej. Naciskał na biodro Coulsona, aż ten zrozumiał jego intencje i rozciągnął się nad ciałem Clinta, całując go. Barton mógł poczuć jego penisa między nimi. Twarda linia przed biodrem Clinta. Przeszedł go dreszcz. To było to czego chciał. Właśnie tam i miał zamiar to otrzymać. Był tak blisko i o ile w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu minut nie zdarzy się żadna katastrofa, to Coulson naprawdę będzie go pieprzył.

To dziwne, jak bardzo tego chciał, ale nie było mowy, żeby taka mała rzecz jak bycie zupełnym dziwnym miała go powstrzymać. Nigdy wcześniej go to nie powstrzymało.

Clint otarł się o niego, chcąc żeby czuł więcej, pragnąć go pobudzić, sprawić, żeby był tak samo zdesperowany jak on. Wydawało się, że nie będzie to szczególnie trudnym wyzwaniem, biorąc pod uwagę jak Coulson jęknął, gdy to zrobił i również zaczął się o niego ocierać.

To było niesamowite, ale jeśli to stałoby się lepsze, to Clint prawdopodobnie skończyłby na kanapie, a to nie było _w żaden_ sposób to, czego chciał. Oderwał się od ust Coulsona, patrząc na niego. Phil był zarumieniony, usta miał spuchnięte i błyszczące od całowania. Clint zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przeżycie orgazmu na kanapie było naprawdę takim strasznym pomysłem.

— Hej — powiedział Clint, całując go ponownie, na tyle szybko, by zwrócić jego uwagę. — Wyświadcz mi przysługę.

Coulson dał mu rozbawiony, mały uśmiech.

— Czego chcesz?

— Pieprz mnie — powiedział Clint, a Coulson uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Pocałował Clinta, tym razem mocno, odrobinę używając zębów.

— Chodź — stwierdził Coulson, pozwalając mu wstać. — Chodźmy do łóżka.

Clint żałował, że nie byli w łóżku od samego początku, bo to naprawdę irytujące, że musieli przestać robić to i zmienić miejsca. Nie martwił się tym długo, bo wkrótce znaleźli się w łóżku, a ich ubrania w niechlujnej stercie znalazły się na podłodze. Coulson był na górze, całując Clinta w szyję, pocierając swojego penisa przeciw młodszemu mężczyźnie. Clint nie mógł powstrzymać się przez przesuwaniem palców po krótkich włosach Coulsona, trzymając go blisko siebie, gdy jego druga ręka spoczywała na tyłku Phila, upewniając się, że ten nie ma jak od niego uciec.

Clint usłyszał otwarcie butelki z lubrykatem. Coulson rozsunął mu szeroko nogi, przemieszczając się tak, że siedział okrakiem na udzie Clinta. Następnie zimny, śliski palec Phila był tuż przy jego wejściu i mimo tego, że było to przyjemne uczucie, Clint musiał dołożyć starań, żeby się nie spiąć. To nie było tak jakby nigdy nie został dotknięty tam palcem, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu ludzie są coraz bardziej chętni do robienia tego, ale było to coś naprawdę, zupełnie odmiennego w tej sytuacji, wiedząc że Coulson nie zaprzestanie na kilku palcach.

Coulson nie wsunął od razu wszystkich palców do środka lub coś w tym stylu, więc Clint zrelaksował się i przyciągnął głowę Coulsona, aby go pocałować, gdy ten rozluźniał go coraz bardziej w tym czasie. To było naprawdę dobre. Clint mógł to zrobić. Clint naprawdę _to zrobi_ , bo ma tę dziwną, trzepotliwą potrzebę i to było wszystko, co naprawdę się liczyło.

Ale wtedy Coulson zrobił coś za pomocą swoich palców. Clint nie ma pewności co, tylko że była to zła rzecz. Clint syknął, wijąc się, a Coulson natychmiast zabrał dłoń, kładąc ją na biodrze Clinta.

— Za szybko? — spytał Coulson, krzywiąc się.

Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ruszą to przodu, chyba że faktycznie wyzna całą prawdę, ponieważ Coulson nie zrobi kolejnego kroku, jeśli miałby zadać Clintowi ból. To stanie się coraz bardziej niezręczne w dalszym czasie i prawdopodobnie będzie lepiej, jeśli chwyci byka za rogi i powie wszystko.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na dole — przyznał Clint, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

Clint czekał, żeby Coulson się wkurzył, może powiedział coś o tym, że Clint był tutaj pod fałszywym pozorem, jak sam by tego nie zrobił, gdyby o tym wiedział. Zamiast tego, Coulson pocałował go w czoło.

— Będę ostrożny — powiedział, sięgając po więcej lubrykatu.

Clint nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To wszystko? Co to, do cholery, miał być? Kurwa, jak wielu facetów Coulson pieprzył, żeby _to_ było jego jedyną odpowiedzią na to wyznanie? To nie była jakaś monumentalna okazja w życiu Clinta, tylko akt płciowy, którego nie próbował wcześniej, ale Coulson o tym nie wiedział. Może Clint miał zamiar napisać o tym w swoim dzienniczku, gdy wróci do domu i będzie to jego znaczące wspomnienie. Czy zabiłoby Coulsona, gdyby wziął to odrobinę bardziej poważnie?

Coulson patrzył na niego dziwnie i Clint uświadomił sobie, że zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w starszego mężczyznę, mimo że myślał, iż trzymał swój wewnętrzny monolog z dala od zewnętrznego świata.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Coulson. Wydawało się, że teraz zwrócił uwagę, jak znacząca jest ta sytuacja.

I dobrze.

— Przepraszam, przez chwilę byłem myślami gdzieś indziej — powiedział Clint. Uniósł się i pocałował go. — Jest w porządku.

Coulson nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale tylko potrząsnął głową.

— Jesteś coraz dziwniejszy, Barton.

— Powinieneś o tym pomyśleć, zanim zdecydowałeś się mnie pieprzyć — odpowiedział Clint.

— Och, uwierz mi, zrobiłem to — zapewnił go Coulson.

Ponownie wsunął palce w Clinta, ale tym razem było to lepsze, o wiele lepsze, powolne, spokojne i płynne. Hawkeye naprawdę chciał być pieprzony, ale z pewnością mógł korzystać z tego, jak palce Coulsona rozciągają go, wsuwają się coraz głębiej do środka. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie bez dziwnych ciągot interesują się tym, by ktoś im to robił. Wtedy palce Coulsona nacisnęły na jego prostatę, a Clint jęknął, unosząc się, starając się zdobyć więcej bodźców.

Coulson wreszcie wyjął palce, a Clint był na skraju proszenia go — a nie błagania — by nie przestawał, gdy zaświeciła się żarówka w jego głowie i uświadomił sobie, co się zdarzy.

— Czy jesteś na mnie gotowy? — zapytał Coulson, unosząc się na ramieniu i spoglądając na Clinta. Jego oczy były ciemne i intensywne.

Kiedy Coulson patrzył tak na niego, Clint był gotowy na wiele rzeczy.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Clint, chwytając kark Coulsona i przyciągając go, aby go pocałować.

— Obróć się — powiedział Coulson, kiedy Clint go puścił.

Hawkeye był rozczarowany, ponieważ chciał widzieć twarz Phila, ale ten wyraźnie wiedział więcej o tym, co zaraz się miało stać. Prawdopodobnie byłby najlepiej, jeśli pozwoliłby mu się tym zająć.

Obrócił się na bok plecami do niego, przygotowując się psychicznie do tego, podczas gdy Coulson rozerwał opakowanie z prezerwatywą i ją nałożył. Cokolwiek, czego Clint się spodziewał, to nie było to, że Coulson położy dłoń na jego udzie, ciągnąć go ku sobie.

— Nie tę stronę miałem na myśli — powiedział Coulson.

— Wiedziałem to — odpowiedział Clint, mimo że obaj mieli świadomość, że tylko próbuje rozładować sytuację. — Po prostu cię testowałem.

— Jasne — stwierdził Coulson. Położył się obok niego i przyciągnął Clinta bliżej. Przytrzymał nogę Hawkeye'a i przełożył ją przez swoje biodro. Skierował swoją erekcję na wejście drugiego mężczyzny. Clint wiedział, że nie było już odwrotu. — Każ mi przestać, jeśli będzie cię bolało — powiedział Coulson, chociaż Clint był pewien, że Phil doskonale wiedział, że nie każe mu się zatrzymać.

— Zrób to — powiedział Clint.

Coulson zaczął naciskać na jego wejście. Jedynie odrobinę i o Boże, to był większy niż Clint myślał. To był zły pomysł, to nie był dobry plan, dlaczego w ogóle tak o tym myślał?

— Clint — powiedział cicho Coulson. — Będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będziesz się spinać i będziesz pamiętać o oddychaniu.

Clint odetchnął. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak napięty był.

— Przepraszam.

— Wszystko jest w porządku — stwierdził Coulson. — Jeśli chcesz, żebym się zatrzymał, to zrobię to.

— Nie. Dam radę — opowiedział mu Clint. — To nic takiego.

— Masz swoją zdeterminowaną minę — powiedział Coulson, podnosząc brwi. — Nie potrzebuję, żebyś był spięty i gotowy do działania. Potrzebuję cię zrelaksowanego. Jeśli nie będziesz się z tego cieszył, to nie zamierzam tego robić.

— Czy to była obietnica czy groźba? — spytał Clint.

— Po części obie — stwierdził Coulson, całując go.

Przesunął dłoń w dół i wsunął palce w Clinta. W tej pozycji nie mógł ich włożyć głęboko, ale nadal było to dobre i uspokajało nerwy Clinta, co było dziwne, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, ale nieważne.

Dopiero wtedy, gdy Coulson zaczął naciskać na jego wejście, tym razem bez żadnej zapowiedzi, Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że został oszukany fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Nie obchodziło go to za bardzo, ponieważ Coulson wchodził w niego powoli, milimetr po milimetrze. Clint nie wiedział, o co się martwił, bo to było cholernie niesamowite. Był dużo większy niż kilka palców, ale okazało się, że był to plus. Czuł się bardzo dobrze, gdy wypełniał go, rozciągał i przytrzymywał w miejscu. Tak jakby wcześniej czegoś mu brakowało.

Coulson wsunął rękę między ich ciała i gładził erekcję młodszego mężczyzny, gdy wszedł w niego do końca. Z ust Clinta wydobył się załamany jęk.

— Zatrzymaj się — powiedział pośpiesznie Clint, chwytając biodro Coulsona, żeby nie zrobić czegoś tak głupiego, jak wyrwanie się.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Coulson, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego.

— Jeśli natychmiast nie zabierzesz ręki z mojego penisa, to dojdę — odpowiedział Clint, zaciskając zęby.

Coulson, ponieważ był dupkiem, po prostu zaczął chichotać. Był to cichy dźwięk, który Clint mógł poczuć w miejscach, gdzie ich ciała się stykały.

— Mogę zakładać, że teraz się cieszysz z tego — powiedział, przedkładając dłoń na plecy Clinta.

Hawkeye miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby się pierdolił. Potrzebował chwili, by przekonać samego siebie, że Coulson nie wytykał mu jego słabości, ani nie śmiał się z niego, jedynie cieszył się ze swoich seksualnych umiejętności. Z dumą Clint mógł sobie poradzić, bo Coulson był często z siebie dumny. Inne rzeczy, no cóż. Nie skończyłoby się to dobrze dla żadnego z nich.

— Jak na razie — przyznał Clint, a Coulson parsknął rozbawiony.

— Czy miało to być coś w stylu wyzwania? — zapytał Coulson.

— Kiedy ja kiedykolwiek... — Clint umilkł, gdy Coulson zaczął się poruszać, kołysząc się i powoli wychodząc i wchodząc w niego. — _Kurwa_.

Coulson patrzył na twarz Clinta, kiedy go pieprzył. Hawkeye nie wiedział czego szukał. Prawdopodobnie oznak bólu, dowodów na to, że tylko uśmiecha się sztucznie i próbuje to znieść... ale tak nie było. Clint miał dość jasno określoną mentalną listę o sobie, ale bycie entuzjastycznym partnerem na dole nie było czymś, co uważał żeby dodać do niej.

Ale najwyraźniej musiał.

— Sądziłem, że miałeś właśnie ze mnie żartować — przypomniał mu Coulson.

— Prawdopodobnie, tak — dyszał Clint. Zamknął oczy, niezdolny do utrzymania kontaktu z badawczym spojrzeniem Coulsona, który patrzył na niego, jakby wszystko o nim wiedział. Clint był zorientowany, że z pewnością tak nie jest, ale teraz definitywnie czuł się w ten sposób. — Już mnie to nie interesuje.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — powiedział Coulson, po czym ponownie go pocałował, trzymając biodro Clinta, aby go przytrzymać, gdzie chciał.

I Clinta nie obchodziło, gdzie i jak Coulson go chce. Pilne było to, żeby Coulson w ogóle go chciał.

Coulson wbijał się w niego w kółko. Ciało Clinta trzęsło się razem z nim. W ten sposób czuł, że nie ma żadnego stałego punktu oprócz Coulsona, nic innego, co mogłoby go trzymać. Nie miał żadnego innego wyboru, niż to, by to robić. Coulson miał nad nim kontrolę i to było bardziej atrakcyjne niż myślał. Clint nie stracił kontroli nad sytuacją od bardzo dawna.

Próbował się zrelaksować, nie myśleć o przeszłości, tylko jak dobrze się czuje, ponieważ było to dla niego naprawdę rzadkie. Nic nigdy naprawdę nie kończyło się w ten sposób. Kiedy chciał czegoś naprawdę mocno, to tak samo jak bardzo tego pragnął, to niemal nigdy nie było to takie dobre jak myślał. Nowy sprzęt nigdy nie działał tak dobrze, jak mówili, gdy go otrzymywał. Ślad rozczarowania nigdy naprawdę nie zniknął.

To kurewsko dziwne, że wszystko idzie dobrze, ale Clint na pewno nie będzie się cholernie skarżył.

Coulson pieprzył go teraz szybciej, a Clint chciał więcej, o wiele więcej, ale nie mogło to trwało dłużej.

— Kurwa — jęknął, przewracając się na plecy. — Jestem tak cholernie blisko.

— Czy tego chcesz? — spytał Coulson, obracając się tak, że był teraz na nim. Opierając się na ramionach, wbijał się w głębiej w Clinta.

— Chcesz przyjść z moim kutasem w tobie?

Clint nie był zbyt rozmowny podczas seksu, ale z jakiegoś powodu te słowa poruszyły go bardzo głęboko.

— _Boże_ , tak — westchnął. — _Proszę_ , pozwól mi dojść.

— Podoba mi się, kiedy błagasz mnie o to — powiedział Coulson.

Clint uważał, że było to niesamowicie okrutne i bardzo gorące, że Coulson w jakiś sposób sprawił, że prosił go o to.

— Proszę — powiedział Clint, używając nogi, aby przyciągnąć Coulsona bliżej. — Dalej, proszę, chcę żebyś mi to dał.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Coulson, obejmując erekcję Clinta dłonią, gładząc ją w pośpiesznych ruchach. — Chcesz dojść dla mnie? Chcesz przyjść na siebie, kiedy będę cię pieprzył?

— O Boże — powiedział Clint, zbliżając się do niego. Nagle poczuł się tak jakby jego skóra była w ogniu, jakby miał spłonąć zanim cokolwiek zrobi. — O cholera, proszę, _proszę_ , kurwa...

— Dalej — powiedział Coulson, gryząc go w ucho i poruszając szybciej ręką. — Poddaj się, Clint. Wiesz, że tego chcesz.

I tak Clint się zatracił, zagubił się w sobie pod Coulsonem. Krzyczał coś, ale nie używając prawdziwych słów i doszedł mocniej niż miał to w cholernie długim czasie. Coulson wciąż go pieprzył, ale było to ostrzejsze, niechlujne. Następnie pochylił się nad Clintem, ciężko dysząc, a jego penis pulsował w tyłku Hawkeye'a.

 _Więc się stało_ — pomyślał Clint, wpatrując się w oszołomieniu w sufit.

Po prostu leżał tam przez chwilę, bo to wszystko co mógł zrobić. Clint właściwie nie był w stanie się poruszyć, mógł jedynie gładzić ręką plecy Coulsona, który starał się złapać oddech. Poza tym, było to miłe. Wszyscy powinni spędzać tak czas po stosunku. Bycie po stosunku było niemal równie dobre jak sam seks.

Lub coś innego.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim Coulson w końcu wyciągnął się z Clinta i zszedł z niego. Zdjął kondom i wrzucił go do kosza obok łóżka, a potem nic nie mówiąc, wstał. I Clint był z tym całkiem w porządku. Jeśli Coulson chciał, żeby sobie poszedł, to odejdzie. To nic niewielkiego. Nie był zdenerwowany.

Tylko tyle, że Coulson kucnął i grzebał w stercie ubrań obok posłania, patrząc z lekkim zdziwieniem na bokserki, zanim uznał, że należą one do Clinta i odrzucił je. W końcu znalazł własne i założył je.

— Co? — spytał obronnie Coulson, kiedy wszedł do łóżka i chwycił nawilżające chusteczki z szafki nocnej. — Lubię się czuć komfortowo.

— Uch — wykrztusił z siebie sceptycznie Clint, mając nadzieję, że ukryje to, co czuł. Jak żałośnie był wdzięczny, że Coulson go nie wyrzucił. — Czyli poczucie wygody polega na założeniu bielizny chwilę po tym, jak skończyło się uprawiać seks?

Coulson naciskał kolano Clinta, aż ten rozchylił nogi.

— Możesz uzyskać poczucie komfortu, jak tylko chcesz — powiedział, gdy delikatnie czyścił Clinta, upewniając się, że jest w porządku. Serce Hawkeye'a zadrżało w dziwny sposób na to, że Coulson troszczy się o niego w ten sposób, chociaż Clint uważał, że zalicza się to do kategorii zwykłej przyzwoitości. — Będę spokojniejszy, jeśli mój penis nie będzie wisiał sobie ot tak.

Coulson wrzucił do kosza chusteczki i wyczyścił dłonie innymi. Przez chwilę patrzył na Clinta, który podskoczył, gdy zaczął wycierać jego żołądek.

— Hej — zaprotestował Clint, skręcając się, by uciec.

Coulson podniósł brew.

— Czy masz zamiar zachować to jako trofeum?

— Nie atakuj mojego żołądka zimnymi, mokrymi rzeczami — powiedział Clint. — Niektórzy ludzie mogą mieć łaskotki.

— Wiesz, że będziesz tego żałować? — spytał Coulson.

— Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, w chwili kiedy to powiedziałem — zapewnił go Clint.

— Chcesz, żebym cię wyczyścił? — zapytał rozbawiony.

Hawkeye westchnął.

— Śmiało. Skończ to, co zacząłeś.

Na jego plus, Coulson nie wykorzystał sytuacji. Oczyścił jedynie brzuch Clinta i wyrzucił chusteczki.

I właśnie w tym momencie Clint mógł to zakończyć, tak jak robił to w przeszłości. Chwila, kiedy już prawie wywiązali się z wszelkich zobowiązań do siebie. Clint mógł wrócić do domu, zadowolony z tego, że dostał, to czego chciał, że jego cel został osiągnięty. Wszystko byłoby w porządku. Coulson prawdopodobnie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, a może nawet zrobiliby to ponownie.

Kiedy Clint wciąż o tym rozmyślał, Coulson położył się i objął ramieniem tors młodszego mężczyzny, by go przytulić. Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości nie znajduje się w lepszej sytuacji niż kilka godzin temu. Stawało się to śmiesznie, ponieważ wciąż myślał o Coulsonie, gdy ten go pieprzył. Skoro teraz faktycznie wiedział, jak to jest, to miał żywszy obraz tego w swoim umyśle.

Clint zamknął oczy, opierając głowę na piersi Coulsona. Jego jedynym rozwiązaniem było to, żeby Coulson wciąż go pieprzył albo nigdy nie przestanie o tym myśleć.

Cholera. Co za kisiel.

 _Fin_


End file.
